


What We Did on Our Summer Vacation

by clgfanfic



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is helping train new Army officers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Did on Our Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Compadres #10 and later in Boss And Bodacious: Special Collection #2 under the pen name Sioned Danann.

"Hey, Nick!  Your orders are here, buddy."

Nick Ryder climbed sleepily up the stairs to join his partner in the sun-filled salon of the _Riptide_.  Squinting unhappily, he proceeded first to the coffeepot, pouring himself a cup before finding his way to the cushioned bench and plopping down.

Taking a sip from the mug, Nick sighed and forced his eyes open.  "Thanks," he mumbled, accepting the thick manila envelope slapped against his abdomen.

"So, where are we going this summer?" Murray asked, emerging from his stateroom to join them.  "I heard Cody say your orders were here?"

Nick grinned at the man's unconcealed excitement.  For the past two years Cody and Murray had accompanied Nick on his two week summer Reserve duty assignments.  Since Nick was seldom occupied for the entire time, they combined local sightseeing with whatever recreation the area had to offer.

"Let's just see what summer 1989 has to offer for excitement and frolic."  He hooked his finger under the flap and pulled.  Sliding out the stack of paper, he frowned at the top sheet.  "Oh, this is just great," he grumbled.

"What?" Cody asked, trying to lean over Nick's shoulder far enough to read the paperwork.

"They want me to work with a bunch of ROTC cadets.  Can you believe it?  Of all the–"

"Where?" Cody asked.

"Tucson, Arizona.  The cadets are ROTC grads from the University of Arizona. I'll be assigned to Fort Hachuaca for some war games.  They better be giving us hazard pay…"

"Boss!  I've never been to Arizona!  Do you think we can see the Grand Canyon?" Murray asked, scrambling downstairs to grab his atlas and carry it back to the salon.

"Tucson?" Cody grouched.  "I hate the desert, Nick, you know that."

"Hey, this wasn't my idea," the dark-haired man defended himself, looking equally unexcited with the prospect.  "And the Grand Canyon's in the northern part of the state, Murray.  Tucson's in the south.  I don't know if I'll have time to drive up there or not."

His finger tracing over the page, Murray tapped.  "Maybe we could get over to Tombstone instead?  Where Wyatt Earp was sheriff."  He looked up at the pair.  "This is going to be a great vacation, guys.  When do we leave?  I'll have to check out some books on the Old West and the local area, and–"

"Looks like day after tomorrow, Murray," Nick interrupted.

"This is going to be boss.  Really."

"I hate the desert," Cody mumbled again, sure they weren't listening to him.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Nick adjusted his flight-suit and checked his boots, wiping a smudge off the shiny surface.  His cheeks puffed.  Unlike past assignments, this summer he'd be responsible for five senior ROTC cadets – all interested in helicopters.  The cadets would participate with regular active-duty personnel in a war game exercise at Fort Hachuaca before a final summer at Officers Training School before the start of their active duty careers.

Captain Nick Ryder would be their unit commander.

Fighting fires was okay.  Shuttling colonels and generals around was tolerable.  Participating in war games was great, especially if they gave him a new gunship to try out, but babysitting five kids during a live-fire exercise was _not_ how he wanted to spend his time.

The sounds of the cadets arriving echoed on the stone walkway outside the first floor of the Old Main building.  Nick smiled, remembering the various expressions on the University coeds' faces as he landed on a large patch of grass west of the building earlier that morning.

 _Maybe working with kids won't be too bad.  The campus is nice enough_ , Nick thought.

Old Main itself was the original University of Arizona.  In 1885 the building had housed the entire student body of less than fifty students, according to the photo hanging in the room where he waited.  Now the structure stood at the center of a large campus and was home to the various ROTC units.

Brushing at his flight-suit one last time, Nick walked around the classroom, waiting to see what he was up against.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Four cadets sat, watching him expectantly.  Four men.  The woman was late.

Nick let his gaze wander over the group.  Anderson, a business major.  Miller, a science major who reminded him of Murray.  Garcia, history major.  And last, Rico, tall, black, an athlete.  Nick nodded to himself.  They looked like good kids.

The door opened and the final member of the squad entered.  She walked to her seat, but remained standing.  "Cadet Dana Taryn reporting, sir."

Slightly tall, the young woman was athletic, confident.  Short red-brown hair stubbornly fought against conformity, creeping out from below her cap at several playful angles.  Light green eyes stared straight ahead.

"Sit down," Nick said.

She did.

"Why were you late, Taryn?" Nick asked.

"Sir, I saw something that caught my attention on the way here, and I–  It delayed me, sir.  No excuse, sir."

"Go on.  What did you see?" Nick knew that the only reason he was asking was based strictly on personal enjoyment.  She was an attractive young woman, in a girl-next-door fashion.

"This might sound strange, sir, but I saw a car with three license plates, all of them different."

"Tell me more," Nick instructed, his own curiosity piqued.

"I was waiting to cross Speedway at the light on Mountain, and a tan sedan pulled up.  I noticed that there were two license plates in the front, one over the other.  They weren't flush.  And they weren't the same.  When the light changed and the car went past I looked at the rear plate, and that one was different than either one of the ones in the front."

"I see."  It was a unique excuse that was for certain.  Nick turned to face the chalkboard.  "Okay, I'll go over our operational plans, take whatever notes you need to.  Once we're in the field, it's real-life."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Nick led the cadets out of Old Main and noticed a man who seemed out of place leaning against the Memorial fountain at the west end of the building.  The waiting Huey sat beyond that, drawing attention from passing students.  Two cadets stood nearby to keep back any potential sightseers.

They boarded, and after Nick made sure the cadets were seated and strapped in, he climbed into the pilot's seat and started the rotors.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

In-processing at Fort Hachuaca went smoothly, the cadets well versed in the Army's hurry up and wait practices.  Once that was done, he informed the kids that they'd be flying their first mission later that afternoon.  And Nick planned to spend the time until then reviewing the basics.   He didn't want anything to go wrong when they flew their sorties.

Taking advantage of a lull in activity, Nick called Cody at the hotel.  "Hi.  It's me."

"Hey, what's up?  The kids already hijack the chopper?  Maybe you should've brought the _Mimi_.  No one in their right mind would want that flying monstrosity."

"Funny.  Very funny.  Are you through?"

"Yeah."

"Everything's going fine.  We'll be heading out into the desert for thirty-six hours, starting this afternoon.  Then back for a debriefing.  Then I should have a day off."

"Sounds fine," Cody said.  "Murray wants to do some local sightseeing while we wait for you.  He's got it all planned out."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

All of Nick's cadets had logged over a hundred hours in choppers during their flight training, but he put each one through a series of maneuvers.  That done, he asked Taryn to stay in the co-pilot's seat while they flew out to their exercise location.  She took the controls.

"Where'd you learn to fly Hueys, Taryn?" Nick asked as he marked her evaluation form off.  "You've got more experience than the others."

"My dad.  He flew slicks in Vietnam.  Now he's an aid."

"OTS?"

"Yeah.  He's a major, working for General Tanner, a three star at the Pentagon, but he still gets to fly a little, ferrying the general around."

"You always want to fly?"

"Yeah, I love it, but I'd like to combine the flying with some intelligence work."

Nick smiled.

"I know what you're thinking, sir.  She wants to play spy so she imagined the thing with the license plates.  But that was the truth."

Nick glanced at her as she banked into the exercise landing zone.  "I believe you, Taryn."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but right now we have to get this bird on the ground."

"Yes, sir."

"And no prangs."

"No, sir," she said with a grin.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Nick sat in the shade of the open tent, watching the heat rise off the dry desert sand.  It was hot – hot and humid.

Taryn and Rico sat nearby, talking quietly as they reviewed for an upcoming exam.  Garcia and Miller lay on blankets, apparently napping.  Anderson had fished a hand-held, battery operated fan out of his flight-bag and was occupied with trying to get the small machine to work.

Ryder grinned and shook his head.  Mr. Murphy always managed to zap the little comforts.

In the distance a rumble of thunder growled ominously.

Dana stood, brushing off the dust that clung to her green flight-suit.  "Monsoon's on the way," she said.  "Should I call in for a weather check?"

"Monsoon?" Nick questioned.  Vietnam had introduced the pilot to monsoons. Arizona couldn't possibly experience that kind of weather.

"That's what they call the summer thunderstorms.  Whatever it is, it rains hard.  And Tucson's the lightning capital of the world."

"Great," Nick said as the radio crackled, a garbled message following.  He walked over, dialed the tuner to clear the static, then pressed the mike.  "This is Tango-six.  Repeat, over."

"Tango-six," the voice snapped around bursts of static.  "This is Alpha-two.  We have– heavy thunderstorm act– approaching– location.  Assignment–  Repeat.  Assignment cancelled.  Do– copy?"

"Roger, Alpha-two.  Assignment is scrubbed.  Tango-six, out."

Nick replaced the mike and nodded at the chopper.  "All right, let's get this bird tied down before that storm hits."

The cadets climbed to their feet and trotted out to the waiting Huey.  Dana reached in, pulling out three coils of rope while Rico grabbed a box of stakes and hammers.

It took several minutes to drive the metal spikes into the hard soil.  Anderson scrambled up on top of the helicopter, straddling it like a horse.  He looped an end of the rope around one of the rotor blades and then tossed the other end down so Rico and Dana could secure the other end to one of the spikes.

Anderson lassoed the other rotor, thunder cracking louder as he dropped the free end down.

"That was close!" Garcia said, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.  "I didn't even see any lightning!"

Nick grunted as he finished the last hitch in the rope before tying it off.

"Captain!"

Ryder squinted into the blowing dust, trying to see what had excited Rico.  "It's Anderson.  He's dead!"

Nick scrambled around the Huey to join Taryn and Rico, kneeling next to Anderson's unmoving body.  He checked for a pulse but found none.  Reaching out, he turned the young man over.  The spreading circle of red on the boy's chest was mute testimony to a life too soon over.

"He was shot?" Dana asked, glancing nervously around.

"Find cover," Nick said tersely, hefting the body.

A second crack rang out, the rattling buzz of a bullet passing too close to his ear and nearly causing Ryder to drop the body.  The five sprinted for a nearby wash, squatting nervously in the shallow cover.

A third crack lifted Garcia off the ground, throwing him into the dust.

"Run," Nick commanded.  "This way!"

The shots came from a small rise about seventy yards way from the operations tent.  Nick led the remaining three cadets away, trying to use the natural washes and gullies as protection.  When they found a short rise with a wash behind it, he stopped.

"What the hell's happening?" Rico demanded.

"I don't know," Nick said.  "But I don't think it's our guys."

"What do we do now?" Miller asked.  He was scared, but keeping it under control.

"We have to get to the radio.  Call for help.  We won't be able to get to the chopper, not while it's light.  We'd be sitting ducks if we tried.  But we need the supplies in there."

"When the storm hits we might be able to get to the chopper.  The shooter won't be able to see anything then," Dana offered, her chin quivering.  She took a deep breath and smiled at Rico when he gave her arm a squeeze.

Nick nodded.  The thunderstorm was getting closer, lightning flashing like a strobe over them, large raindrops splattering them, and the wind picking up.  The clouds overhead looked black and menacing.

"Look, whoever it is, he's probably moving to get a line on us," Nick said, his eyes scanning the landscape.  "As soon as the rain picks up we go for the chopper.  Understand?"

Three heads nodded.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Nick decided that "monsoon" was an accurate description of the deluge that fell as they sprinted back to the helicopter.  No gunshots rang out, at least none distinguishable from the deafening claps of thunder that punctuated the strongest moments of the downpour.

Reaching the Huey, the three cadets cut the ropes holding the rotors down, then piled into the back, grabbing weapons while Nick began a quick pre-flight.

Flying in this weather was crazy, but no more crazy than sitting in a desert wash waiting for a sniper to draw a bead on them.  He reached for the radio.

"Alpha-two, this is Tango-six, do you read?"

Rasping static was the reply.

"Damn," Nick breathed.  "Fine," he said, returning the mike to its cradle and flipping on the chopper's homing beacon.  At least the command post would know something was wrong.

He lifted off, swinging away from the rise.  He hated leaving the two boys behind, but there was no time to collect the bodies.

"He's shooting at us!" Taryn yelled over the in-chopper communication link.

Wagging the craft to spoil any future shots, Nick urged the Huey out of range. The echo of a tail hit reverberated through the chopper's hull and Nick felt the controls go sluggish.

"Damn!" he yelled as the tail rotor failed and he fought the craft as it gyrated around.  "We're going down!" he yelled at the cadets.  "Grab the gear, be ready to run!"

Keeping the Huey close to the ground, Nick moved them as far away from the camp as he could in the strong cross winds.  The windshield in front of the co-pilot's seat shattered as they flew into almost baseball-sized hail, the spray of glass leaving several scratches traced across Nick's face.  He flinched, rocking the chopper more.

A lightning flash blinded Nick and the immediate cannon-like blast of thunder physically slammed him into his seat.  The engine caught, sputtered, but continued.  He landed the Huey with a rough _prang_.  The cadets bolted, heading for the nearest cover, a deep wash with a foot of fast moving water running in it.

Nick grabbed the portable radio and followed, a sharp burning in his back and a graceful sail into the wash on his last step telling him he'd been shot.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"Sir?" the sergeant interrupted.

Colonel Weston, the man in charge of the exercises, excused himself from a group of observers and joined the man at a console.

"What is it, Sergeant?"

"It's Tango-six, sir.  The homing beacon came on about ten minutes ago, then the chopper changed location."

"Changed location?  In this storm?  Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Get on the radio and try to raise him.  I want to know what the hell that pilot thinks he's doing!"

"I tried, sir, but the storm has radio communications down."

"Get a patrol together.  I want them out there as soon as the storm passes."

"Yes, sir."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"Captain?"

Nick opened his eyes, blinking away the blur.

"Easy, sir," Taryn instructed.  "You've been hit."

Nick nodded, allowing the cadets to help him over to flat ground.  Taryn pulled a compress out of the medical kit and pressed it against his back to stop the bleeding.  Rico and Miller watched the chopper, M-16s clenched tightly in their hands.

"Anything moving?" Ryder asked airily.

"No, sir," the black man responded.

Miller glanced over his shoulder.  "We're going to die, aren't we?"

"Not if I can help it," Nick told him.  "Check the radio."  Miller didn't move.  "Check the radio, soldier!" he snapped, sending the young man scurrying for the equipment.

Dana tied a fresh compress down while Miller pulled the pack open and tried the portable.  "Nothing – not even static."

"Shit," Nick breathed.  "Bring it here."  A short inspection turned up the problem: There was a second slug embedded in it.  He tossed it aside.  "So much for that–"  A distant rumbling drowned out the rest of Ryder's comment.

"Thunder?" Rico asked.

Dana's eyes went wide.  "We have to get out of here!  That's the wash running!  Come on!"  She was already moving across the wash, scrambling up the far side with the medical kit and an M-16.

"Move!" Nick yelled.

The two young men ran through the rapidly rising water, reaching the far side and scrambling up.

"Come on, Captain," Dana called.  "I can see it!"

Nick forced himself forward, the swift moving water sweeping the sand out from under his feet.  He stumbled, but caught himself, sucking in a sharp breath.

Dana and Miller each reached out to help the pilot over the lip of the wash as the roar of the water increased and the shooting began again.

"Pull!" Rico yelled, returning fire.

A wall of muddy water rolled toward Nick, debris rising and submerging in the tumult.  With a rush of adrenaline, he clawed himself over the top.

A shot kicked up dirt next to Miller's knee and the three hurried for the meager shelter afforded by a rocky outcropping.  The roar of the flash flood silenced the sounds of further gunfire.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The four moved as quickly as they could through the pouring rain.  Nick held his own for a while, but exertion and blood loss quickly took their toll.  He leaned heavily on Rico and Miller for support while Taryn walked point, her M-16 at the ready as she looked for cover.

She guided them toward the low, craggy hills, inspecting shadowed crevices, hoping for a cave or overhang they could hide in.  It was her exclamation of surprise that told Nick that she'd found one.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"Alpha-six, this is Bravo-six, do you read?"

"Roger Bravo-six," the colonel replied.

The lieutenant stared down at the body of the young man and shook his head sadly.  "Sir, we have a situation out here."

"A situation?"

"Yes, sir.  I think you should come out."

"Roger, Bravo-six.  I'm on the way."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"Here," Dana said, holding the canteen up for Nick.  "Take a sip."

Nick accepted the container and drank, his hands shaking from the effort.  His back burned fiercely and the rain-soaked flightsuit left him chilled.  With effort he fought back the shivers that rattled through him, sending stabbing pains shooting through his chest.

Rico and Miller glanced worriedly over their shoulders when a low moan escaped Nick's throat.  Lying at the mouth of the small cave, the young men held their M-16s tightly as they scanned the desert for movement.

"Anything?" Nick asked them.

"Nothing, sir," Miller reported.

"It's rainin' too hard to see a damn thing, sir," Rico added.

"That's our advantage," the pilot said.  "Hopefully whoever's shooting at us lost us in the downpour.  We might be safe here until the troops arrive.  And stop calling me 'sir.'"

"Troops?" Rico questioned.

Dana brightened.  "The homing beacon?"

Nick nodded, bending forward as his stomach rejected the water.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"Jesus," the colonel breathed, pacing through the campsite.  He ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair, wondering aloud, "What the hell's going on?"

"I wish I knew, sir," the lieutenant replied.

"Where's the chopper?"

"They're triangulating it now, but the electrical activity's making a definite fix impossible.  We'll have to wait until the storm cell passes before we can be sure."

"ASAP, Lieutenant.  I want to know why the hell two ROTCs are dead."

"Yes, sir.  Looks like a high powered rife, sir."

"I thought so, too.  Call security.  I want the exercise area closed off.  No one leaves by the main roads unless we check them first."

"Yes, sir."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"Captain?"

"Yeah?" Nick replied groggily.  Propped up against the back wall of the overhang, he shifted to relieve the pain in his shoulder.

"I think I see something moving out there," Rico whispered.

"Okay, just take it easy.  Miller, you see anything?"

"I'm not sure."

"Taryn, get up there and see if you can confirm."

Dana left Nick, joining the two men stretched out along the ground just inside the shelter.

"There," Rico whispered, pointing into the rain.

She nodded, squinting into the downpour.  "I see it," she whispered. 

"Me, too," Miller confirmed.

Dana crawled back to rejoin Nick.  "There's something out there, but I can't make it out.  Looks like the storm's letting up, too."

"Great," Nick breathed.  He was getting shocky, but there was nothing he could do about it.  If he could just stay awake until the Army located the chopper he might be able to keep these three from getting killed.

"Take the other M-16 and stay with Rico and Miller," he instructed the young woman, then raised his voice so the boys could hear.  "Don't shoot until you know what the hell you're firing at.  If they're not Army, shoot to kill, understand?"

"Yes, sir," all three chorused.

Dana paused, asking softly, "How are you?"

"Hanging in there, Taryn.  Now, get going."

She nodded, took the weapon and eased in next to Rico.

"Man, I never thought it'd be like this," the young black man whispered.

"I know what you mean," was Dana's equally quiet reply.

"Makes you think twice, doesn't it?" Miller asked.

Taryn and Rico both nodded.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          "Sir, we have a fix on Tango-Six."

The colonel nodded.  "Get a squad out there, Lieutenant, now."

"Yes, sir."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"The rain's stopped," Dana called back to Nick, but he made no reply to indicate he'd heard her.

"Better go check," Miller said.

Dana inched backwards, then stood and moved to the back of the shelter.  Nick's eyes were closed, a film of sweat covering his face.  He looked like a corpse.  She glanced back at her companions.  "I'm scared," she whispered.  "He looks bad."

"I'm scared, too, Dana," Rico replied.

"Who the hell's out there?" Miller asked.

"The guys in the Nevada car."  As soon as she said it, Dana knew she was right.  The men in the car she'd seen that morning were the ones trying to kill them, but why?

"Man, they must be some bad-assed dudes to come after you out here."

She looked back at Rico, her face going pale.

"What?" he asked.

"It's my fault, isn't it?  It's my fault Anderson and Garcia are dead."

"No, Dana, it's not your fault.  Anybody could have seen those plates," Miller told her.

"You couldn't know they were some kind of big time hitters."

"Still," she said.  "If I hadn't looked–"

"Someone else would be dead," Miller argued.

"Maybe."

"Look," Rico snapped.  "Right now we just gotta think about staying alive, okay?"

"Okay," the two cadets replied.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"Alpha-six, this is Bravo-six.  Do you copy?"

"Roger, Bravo-six, what's the situation?"

"Sir, we found the chopper.  It's been shot up, too.  No sign of Captain Ryder or the other three cadets."  The arrival of another soldier, running up to join the lieutenant, stopped his report.  "Just a moment, sir.  What is it?"

"We found blood about two hundred yards to the south, on the banks of a wash.  It looks like someone was hit."

"Anything on Ryder or the other cadets?"

"No, sir.  We're rigging a line to get across the wash now."

The lieutenant turned back to the radio.  "Alpha-six, we have a blood trail.  Still no sign of Captain Ryder, or the remaining cadets."

"Follow that trail, Bravo-six.  I want a thorough sweep of entire area.  I'll dispatch an additional squad to join you."

"Roger.  Bravo-six, out."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"There.  You see him?" Miller asked

"Yep," Rico replied, shifting his M-16 so he could following the man's movement over the site.

In the distance a single man edged along the top of a crooked rise.  Sunlight, slipping through the thunderheads as they broke up, glinted off his rifle.

"Now what?" Miller asked.

"We do what the captain told us," Rico said.  "We stay right here until the Army finds us."

"Or he does?"

"What else can we do?  Do you know where we are?"

"No," Miller admitted, looking back to study Nick.  "But if we don't get him to a doctor, he's not going to make it."

"I know," Dana said.  "But we can't carry him out if we don't know where we are.  At least this time we know where he is, and he doesn't know where we are."

"If we got back to the chopper, we could use the flight maps to get out of here," Rico said.

"I don't know about you, but I don't even know where the hell the chopper is."  Dana shook her head.  "Some soldiers we are, huh?"

"Yeah," Miller agreed.  "First time it really means something and we're all lost. Shit."

"We came from the west," Rico said.  "The wash was running north to south, and we crossed it west to east."

"Okay, so you're right," Dana said.  "What does that get us?"

"It's going to get dark soon.  The Army won't be looking for us in the dark."  Rico tracked the man's progress.  "But he might."

"Look," Miller said, watching the man crouch or sit down on the rise.  "He stopped."

"We can't leave while it's daylight.  That guy has to have a scope on that rifle.  But once it's dark I say we take the captain and try to get back to the chopper," Rico said.  "Maybe we can use the radio to call for help."

Dana nodded.  "Sounds like a plan."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"Captain?"

Nick forced his eyes open.  His whole body was one large ache, but he felt better after the restless sleep.  "Yeah?"

"Sir, we're going to try to get back to the chopper.  It's dark.  He won't he able to see us."

Nick nodded.

"Sir, we're not a hundred percent sure which direction the chopper is," Rico admitted.

"It's west southwest from here," Nick said through chattering teeth.  "I'm not going to make it back, and I'll slow you down too much if you try to carry me.  Leave one of the M-16s and get moving.  There should be troops at the chopper by now."

"Sir?" Dana questioned.  "I don't think we should leave you here."

"That's an order, cadet," Ryder said, stressing the rank. 

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"When you leave, head straight west, when you find the wash, follow it south to the chopper."

Dana handed him her weapon.  "Hang in there, okay?" she asked quietly.

"You bet," Nick said.  "I'm on vacation."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"Sir?"

The lieutenant looked up from the search map.  "Yes?"

"Security in sector C just radioed.  They think there's somebody moving around out there."

"Tell them not to fire unless they're fired on."

"Yes, sir."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"There, you see that?" Dana asked.

"Yeah, looks like a cigarette," Rico confirmed.

"Think he's Army?" Miller questioned.

"Or the guy who's after us."

"Rico, you're such an optimist sometimes."

"Halt!  Freeze.  Get your hands up where I can see them."

The three cadets did as they were instructed. 

"Are you Army?" Dana called into the darkness.

"Yeah," was the reply.

"Thank God."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Nick pressed back against the rough surface of the small cave and hoped that the threesome had made it back to the chopper safely.  Outside it was just getting light, birds and the cicada replacing the crickets.

 _Cody and Murray are going to kill me if I die out here_ , he thought, then chuckled.  _I must be getting delirious._

He closed his eyes and tried to rest, but the dull throbbing in his back and chest held off the release.  A vague sense of uneasiness washed over the injured man, and he shivered.

"Cody," he said softly.  "Where are you, man?  What am I talkin' about?  He's in Tucson, seein' the sights…"

There was no reply, but a warm presence seemed to wrap around him, and Nick drifted off.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Cody sat at the hotel restaurant table, watching two young woman enjoying the pool.  Their swimsuits were… interesting – at least the little that had caught his attention.

Murray sat across from him, enjoying the view as well.

A sudden wave of vertigo shook the blond and he closed his eyes, sucking in several deep breaths as he rode it out.

"Cody?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?  You're pale.  Are you sick?"

"I don't think so.  I just got really lightheaded all of a sudden."  The blond reached over and took a sip of his coffee and waited for the disorientation to subside.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Sunlight had crept into the mouth of the den when the pilot heard the grind of boots in the sandy gravel.  The M-16 was incredibly heavy, but he wrestled it into his lap.

"Captain Ryder?" a voice called.  Female.

"Taryn?"

"Yes, sir.  I have help.  We're coming in."

"Slow," Nick cautioned, unsure if she was telling the truth.  If that guy was holding a gun on her…

Dana slipped into the shelter, making her way over to the injured man.  "We found the chopper; you were right.  They were already there, looking for us."

"Captain Ryder?"

Nick squinted into the glare and recognized the lieutenant who'd delivered their mission briefing.  "Good to see you," he said and quietly passed out.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Cody paced nervously in the hospital waiting room.  Murray sat quietly, watching.

"What's taking so damn long?" Cody muttered to no one in particular.

A handsome man in his mid-forties smiled at the comment as he walked up to join them.  "You wouldn't believe how many times I've heard that line on TV, but never in real life."

Cody's head came up with a snap.  "Are you a doctor?"

"That's what my diploma says," he replied with a smile.  "Are you Mr. Allen?"

"Yes."

"Ah, then I have some good news for you.  Captain Ryder's going to be fine.  The bullet didn't do any serious damage, nothing a long rest and some painful physical therapy won't cure, anyway.  The blood loss and exposure had us worried, but he stabilized and it looks like it'll hold.  We'll keep him in the Critical Care Unit for twenty-four hours, then get him into a regular room if there are no complications."

"When can we see him?"

The doctor studied the detective's face for a moment before he said, "One of you can drop in for five minutes later this evening, but then you'll have to wait until later tomorrow to see him.  He's going to sleep until then, anyway."

"Thank you," Cody said, extending a hand.

The doctor shook it.  "I'm just glad it was good news."

"Me, too."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Taryn, Rico, and Miller gave their statements to the military and local police – in triplicate.  Meeting the three co-eds at the Fort, Cody and Murray drove them back to Tucson.

"Look," the blond detective said.  "I think it'd be a lot safer if you stayed with us until the shooter's found."

"We know who it is," Miller said.

"Yeah, some guys in a car with Nevada plates–"

"Whoa, whoa," Cody said, glancing into the rearview mirror.  "What car with Nevada plates?"

"This morning I saw a car with three license plates on it," Dana explained.  "All different."

"That's a little weird," Murray said.  "But why do you think those were the men shooting at you?"

"Who else?" Rico asked.

Cody and Murray exchanged glances.  "I suppose we could check the news and the papers.  If there is something up, maybe we can find a clue."

"Do you have the plate numbers?" Cody asked.

"Sort of," Dana said.

"I told you we should've brought the Roboz," Murray grouched.

"What were they?" Cody asked.

Murray fished out his pocket notebook and a pen.

"The front front plate was FRG 100, the other one was something, something, something, 444.  The back plate was USS, 333.  All Nevada."

"That fine, just fine.  Is there somewhere we could get access to a computer with a modem somewhere?  On campus maybe?  A computer lab or something?"

"Sure, I don't think it'll be a problem, Dr. Bozinsky," Miller said.

"You know who I am?"

"Sure, we used your text in my artificial intelligence class," the cadet replied, the awe clear in his voice.

"I see," Murray said, sounding pleased.  "You're interested in AI?"

"You bet, I–"

"Murray!" Cody said, the cadets matching him with: "Miller!"

"Sorry," the pair chorused.

"You have one, too, huh?" Cody asked.

Taryn and Rico nodded.

"I have a friend who works at the Computer Center," Dana said.  "She's in the Telecommunications department."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"According to Dana's map, this is the Computer Center," Murray said as Cody drove slowly by one of the large red-brick buildings just off Tucson's main thoroughfare.  They hunted for a parking space, then hiked back to the building.

Several minutes later they found a hall and wandered around until they found a receptionist area with a secretary's desk occupied by a pretty young woman.  The petite blonde looked up with a smile.  "May I help you?"

Murray returned the smile.  "I hope so, Miss.  We're looking for Lynn Collier."

"She's in the copy room," the blonde said, pointing to a nearby open door.

"Thank you," Cody said, he and Murray heading over to the room.

A young woman stood in front of a Xerox machine, sliding sheets of paper on and off the glass.

"Lynn Collier?"

She looked up.  "Yeah."

"We're acquaintances of Dana Taryn's–" Cody began.

"She called," Lynn interrupted.  "She said you needed access to a computer with a modem?"

"It's very important," Murray said.  "Maybe a matter of life and death."

The young woman's head tilted to the side, the short red-brown hair brushing along the top of her shoulders.  "Well, if you tell me what you need to do, I should be able to help get you to the right computer."

"Well," Murray said, dropping his voice to a whisper.  "We need to tap into the records for the Nevada Department of Motor Vehicles."

"Excuse me?"

Cody glanced nervously as a young man entered the room and fished through one of the large cabinets for a pad of paper.  "Uh, is there someplace we could go so we could explain all this, in private?"

"Sure.  Let me finish my copying and we can walk over to McDonald's," the young woman told them.

"Thanks," Cody said.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"…So, we need to get access to the Nevada DMV in order to trace the license plates that Dana saw," Murray concluded.

Lynn sipped on her ice tea and nodded.  "Okay."  She checked her watch.  "Look, why don't we head back.  My roommate's sharing an office with one of the 'real' employees and he's on vacation this week.  You can use his computer.  Think you can get what you need in a couple of hours?"

"Absolutely," Murray said.

"You'll be able to go in, lock the door, and not worry about someone walking in on you at least.  There's no modem, but we're connected directly to the campus mainframes."

"We appreciate the help," Cody said, his sincerity showing in his smile.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Cody sat in the second chair in the small office, watching Murray work his usual magic with the computer.  The thin detective kept up a steady description of his progress to fill the time.

"…It was actually quite easy once I found the medical network.  I just used that and boosted off of the link from the University Police Department to get into the Tucson emergency services computers.  Then, it was a simple thing to enter the motor vehicle division here, then I–"

"Are we in Nevada?" Cody asked.

"Nevada?  We're in Arizona, Cody, I–"

"In the computer, Murray."

"Oh.  Oh, you mean have I reached Nevada DMV?"

"Yes, Boz."

"Yes.  Yes, I have.  I've entered the plates Dana gave us and now the computer's searching for a match.  And there it is.  Now, for the partial…"

There was a light rap on the door.  Cody stood, stretched, then opened it.  Lynn smiled.  "Hi, how's it going?"

"Good.  Very good," he said.  "How much longer, Boz?"

"I'm not sure, it's printing out a list of all the plates with those numbers…  I got it!  I got it!" Murray chittered.  "The brown car is really the GRN 44A, registered to Anthony Marino, Las Vegas, Nevada.  The FGR 100 plate is from a 1986 Ford Bronco, belonging to Dominic O'Hurlahey."

"What about the last one?"

"Judy Mannor's 1982 Celica."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"With the local and military authorities looking for the car, it shouldn't take too long," Murray explained, trying to make the cadets feel better.

"What about our jobs?" Rico asked.  "I only had the time of the exercise off.  I have to go back to work in two days, but if this guy's out there…"

"Me, too," Dana agreed.

"Hmm," Cody pondered.  "Think they might give you a few more days off if we talk to them?"

"Maybe," they chorused.

"I'm fine," Miller said.  "My mom's my boss."

"What we need now is a safe place for all of us to stay," Cody said.  "I don't think the hotel room we have is going to cover it."

"We could go out at my Dad's place.  I usually stay there over the summers anyway," Dana offered.  "It's big enough for all of us."

"Where's it located?" Cody asked.

"In the foothills.  It's pretty isolated, so the neighbors shouldn't be in any danger.  Just in case."

Cody nodded.  Smart girl.  "Sounds like just what we need."

Rico smiled.  "I always wondered what it would take to get an invite to your place, Dana."

Miller grinned.  "Me, too."

She grinned at the young man.  "Gee, guys, why didn't you just ask?"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Nick shifted to ease the ache in his back.  Foggy from the painkillers, the detective decided that he was a lot better off than he expected to be.

"Nick?"

He opened his eyes to find a very worried partner staring down at him.  "Tell me I don't look as bad as you do," Nick slurred.

Cody grinned.  "Worse."

"I was afraid you'd say that.  How's Miller, Rico, and Taryn?"

"Fine so far.  We're staying out at Dana's dad's place.  It's pretty remote and the local authorities have an unmarked car watching the place."

Nick nodded.  "Where are they now?"

"Here.  They refused to stay at the house when I said I was coming to see you."

The pilot grinned.  "Good kids.  Good soldiers.  Remind me a lot of some of the guys in "Pit Bull" Johnson's unit."

"They're holding up real well.  Murray and I are still trying to track down what the hell's going on."  He pulled a chair up and sat down. 

"Anything unusual happening?" Nick said, fumbling with the control unit and raising the head of his bed.

"Nothing.  I mean, I've heard about some drug-related stuff, but it's pretty standard.  And there have been a couple of armed bank robberies, but–"

"A couple of bank jobs since we've been here?"

"Yeah," the blond said, unsure why that would catch his partner's attention.

"Keep an eye on that, huh?  Get the papers, you know."

"You think that's a connection?"

Nick pressed the control button to raise the bed higher.  "I don't know, but I doubt Tucson gets many bank robberies.  Whoever the guys are, they wanted to stay anonymous pretty damn bad."

Cody stood.  "I'll do a little research and see what turns.  You get some rest.  I'll bring the kids up a little later."

"Thanks, man."

Cody reached out and patted his partner's shoulder.  "You had us worried, you know?"

"Yeah.  I was a little scared myself."  Nick chuckled.

"What?"

"When I was out there, waiting to see if help was coming.  I remember thinking that you and Murray would kill me if I died."

Cody chuckle along with the dark-haired man.  "And we would have, too."  He sobered.  "Really."

"I know."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"Captain?"

Nick looked up to find the three cadets standing in the doorway.  "Hi, come on in."

"How are you?" Dana asked, correcting as her companions sighed heavily, "Okay, silly question."

"I'm doing pretty good.  The doctor said a couple more days and maybe I'll be out of here."

"That's fast," the young black man said, his eyes widening.

"Not fast enough."  Nick grinned.  "How are you guys doing?"

"Okay," Dana said.

"The University had us talk to Dr. Wrenn, one of the psychologists who specializes in handling death and dying stuff," Rico added.

"He's been a big help," Miller finished.

Nick nodded.  "Good.  I want you to know that I'm damned proud of the way you handled this whole thing.  I know plenty of soldiers who wouldn't have acted as professional as you did.  You'll make fine officers."

The threesome blushed at the praise.  "Thank you," Dana said.  "Look, we promised Cody that we'd only stay a few minutes.  He needs to talk to you, too."

"You guys be careful.  Do what Cody and Murray tell you.  We're pretty good at this sort of thing."

"We will," Rico promised with a flashing grin.  "I gotta stay alive long enough to be a Joint Chief."

"Come on," Dana said, grabbing his arm.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Cody and Murray replaced the three cadets, the thin detective reciting the sparse information the police departments in Tucson and Las Vegas were able to turn up on the three license plates.

"So Anthony Marino is mob connected in Vegas, huh?" Nick commented.

"Looks that way.  The other two plates were stolen from vehicles in a shopping mall parking lot."

"The Las Vegas police thought that Marino might be in Tucson to see Dom Abarrogati, his uncle, and a retired crime boss from Chicago.  He lives in a small retirement community near here called Green Valley."

"But why would ol' Tony want to kill a bunch kids?"

"Beats me," Cody said.

Murray shrugged.

"There's got to be something else.  Did you notice that all the banks that were hit are really Saving and Loans and one particular branch at that?"

"So?" Cody asked.

"I don't know, but it strikes me as funny that the S&L robberies start up at the same time as Mister Marino arrives in his multiple-plate car."

"But the cars used in the hold-ups were all different.  All Arizona plates," Murray explained.  He paused, thinking.  "But there were two men involved, and the authorities are assuming it's the same pair involved with all the robberies."

The three detectives sat in silence for several minutes, each running over the events and information mentally.  It was Cody who finally broke the silence.  "It feels right."

"Yeah," Nick confirmed.

Murray nodded.  "So, what's next?  Dana's father has a great computer at the house.  Maybe this evening I can get on the satellite and check Mister Marion out?"

"Good idea," Nick said.  "Can you get me a map of Tucson, too?"

"A map?" the blond questioned.  "You planning on hiking out of here?"

"No, I want to see where the S-and-L's that were hit are located."

Cody nodded.  "Yeah, there might be a pattern.  I'll check on Mr. Abarrogati."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Dana leaned back in the office chair and watched as the thin detective preformed his computer magic on Lynn's terminal.  "That's amazing, Murray."

"It's really not difficult, Dana.  I could show you, if you'd like."

"No, thanks, Murray.  I'm afraid of what I might be tempted to do if I could find my way onto a satellite."

The thin man laughed.  "Okay, I understand."

Cody and Lynn entered, each carrying several printouts.  "The guys over at Operations are going nuts trying to figure out what all this is for," Lynn informed the pair.

"You're not going to get in any trouble over this, are you?" Dana asked.

"I don't think so."

"We could get the military to back you up," Cody told the young woman with a grin.  "A captain, anyway."

Lynn smiled.  "Naw, if I have to, I'll say it's for Dan, my boss.  He's always doing something weird.  No one will ask any questions if they think he's behind it."

"I think I have something," Murray said and the three crowded in behind him to stare at the screen.  "It appears that Mister Marion is suspected of three mob assassinations in Nevada."

"Then he might be here for another one, right?" Dana said.

"It's a possibility, yes." 

"But who?" Cody asked.

The phone rang, causing the four to jump.  Lynn reached out and answered.  "This is Lynn…  Sure, just a sec."  Handing the phone to Cody, she said, "It's Captain Ryder?"

"Yeah, Nick.  Hey, guess what.  Marino's a hit man for the mod–  You do?  Okay, we'll be right over."  He handed the phone back to the young woman.  "It seems Nick, Rico, and Miller have come up with the answer to our question."

"Let's go!" Dana said.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Nick handed over the newspaper clippings and the printouts that his partners had dropped off the day before.  "We know who the target is."

"Who?" Cody asked.

"Charles Sheridon."

"Who's that?" Murray asked.

"He's a developer, according to the local papers," Rico volunteered.

"Why him?" Dana asked, looking decidedly confused.

"According to the stuff Murray pulled out of the computers, Marino works for August Camarillo, the Vegas mob boss.  The papers said that Sheridon was involved with a prominent Vegas businessman – Camarillo, it turns out – in a deal to start a new resort outside Vegas and closer to the Grand Canyon," Miller explained.

"But why would Camarillo want Sheridon dead if they're working together?" Murray asked.

"Because Sheridon decided two days before Dana saw that car not to go through with the plans," Nick explained.  "And Camarillo had already paid out close to three million on the deal." 

"Now _that's_ a good motive," Cody said.

"No kidding," Dana concurred.  "But how does that tie into the Saving and Loan robberies?"

"Sheridon heads up an S-and-L branch here in Tucson," Nick said.

"And you wanna guess which one?" Rico finished for him.

Cody shook his head.  "So Marino and his sidekick arrive in Tucson in a miss-marked car.  They start holding up branches of Sheridon's S-and-L's to establish a trend so when they hit the main branch, where Sheridon spends predictable time, his murder will look like it's part of the robberies.  And Camarillo's in the clear as far as the shooting."

"And," Dana added, "if the cops question Marino, he has the alibi of being here to see his uncle, Abarrogati, out in Green Valley."

"You got it," Nick said.

"Wow," Murray enthused.  "That was really boss, you guys!"

Rico, Miller, and Nick all smiled.  "Yeah, we thought so, too," the pilot said.

"So how do we stop Sheridon from getting killed, and catch Marino so he and his friends don't kill us?" Dana asked.

Murray picked up the momentum.  "First, I get into the computers for the Savings and Loan and find out what Sheridon's schedule is, then we beat Marion to the knock-out, right?"

Cody grinned.  "Close enough, Murray."

In a more serious tone, Nick added, "But once Sheridon's safe, Marino and his pal will have to go for these guys to make sure there's no witnesses.  Oh, and the people who reported the stolen plates in Nevada work for Camarillo."

"So the plates were just to throw off the local cops from figuring out who was in the car?" Dana asked.

"Looks that way," Cody acknowledged, nodding.

"And two people died for that?" Miller asked, shaking his head.

No one had an answer for the young man.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Cody was pleasantly surprised at the cooperation they received from the local police department.  Turning over the materials they'd collected to a middle-aged lieutenant, it didn't take him long to agreed that Sheridon was a probable target for assassination and set up a surveillance schedule.

 _So far, so good_ , Cody thought as he drove back to Dana's.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The constant lack of activity at Dana's over the next two days left the fivesome relaxed the evening they arrived at the hospital to pick up Nick.

"Did you hear the news?" Ryder asked when they entered.

Cody scowled at the worried expression on his partner's face.  "No.  What's up?"

"There was an explosion at Sheridon's home earlier.  He's dead.  So are two police officers."

"Oh great," Cody breathed.  "Look, let's get out of here."

"Are we going back to the house?" Dana asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't think so.  They might have it wired," Nick commented.

"We'll check."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The nighttime drive back to the house was more confused for Cody, having only seen the roads during the daylight.

"Turn left up here on Swan," Dana told him from the back of the Jimmy.  "Then up to the foothills.  It's a little harder to find in the dark."

"Do your parents get a chance to stay here often?" Murray asked.

"No, Dad's stationed in DC right now and my mom died a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the computer whiz said.

"They bought this place when dad was stationed out here at Fort Hachuaca, and he just can't give it up.  I guess we'll rent it out when I leave."

"You've been staying out here alone?" Nick said from the front seat.  "It's too isolated.  You're sitting ducks."

"Well, we weren't exactly alone.  I have three dogs and a horse to keep me company."

"Big dogs," Cody added.

"Not to mention the two cops in the car at the neighbors," Rico tossed in.

Cody looked over at his partner.  "Personally, I think those guys might give up now that they've finished what they came here to do."

"I doubt it," Nick said.  "They can't afford to leave witnesses behind who could identify them.  And as far as they know, only Dana's seen them."

"Then why kill the rest of us?" Rico asked.

"In case I told you.  Like I did," Dana said, her voice conveying the guilt she felt.

"It wasn't your fault, Dana," Rico said.

"Damned straight," Miller echoed.

Cody slowed as he turned into the gravel driveway.  A large German Shepherd mix crossed the road in front of the Jimmy.

"What the hell's Ruben doing out here?" Dana asked.  "Stop the truck, Cody."

The blond braked and turned the lights off.  Dana slipped out of the Jimmy and whistled softly.  The dog, followed by two others, joined her out of the darkness.  Bending down, she inspected the animals and then joined the others waiting nearby.

"I don't get it.  The dogs are really skittish and they smell weird," Dana said.

Nick frowned.  "Can you introduce me?"

The young woman patted her thigh and the three dogs approached as one.  "Sit," she said and they obediently complied.

"This is Ruben," she said, petting the large mixed-shepherd's head.  "And Klaus, he's part Pyrneese and Golden Retriever, and that's Max, an Australian blue cattle dog-Australian Shepherd mix."

Nick stepped forward and petted Max, then smelled his fingers.  "Repellant."

Cody repeated the move with Klaus.  "Yep."

"Someone sprayed my dogs?" Dana said.  "Those assholes!"

"Shh," Nick scolded.  "Come on, let's check this out.  They might still be here. Taryn, Rico, Miller, I want you to stay here with Murray."

"But–"

Cody cut them off before they could protest.  "They're professional and armed.  We can't risk your lives."

Dana nodded, but she wasn't pleased.  Rico frowned.  Miller sighed, but stepped in next to Murray, planning to take good care of his idol.

"Murray, you guys wait in the truck.  If anything happens, get out of here and call the cops."

"Right," the Boz said.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The two detectives quietly eased up against the side of the house and then separated to investigate.  Nick moved toward the backyard, checking the windows as he did.  They were protected by black wrought-iron bars and he smiled.  I'll bet these jokers had to give it up.  No way they're getting in the house through these.

He paused, shifting the gun from his right to his left hand, and resting against the brick wall of the house.  His back was starting to throb and he was winded.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Cody found himself at the front door, which was also blocked by a combination screen, wrought-iron door.  A closer inspection indicated that someone had tried to jimmy the deadbolt, but it was a hopeless effort.

Nothing else seemed out of place.

He moved to the other side of the house.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

Nick climbed painfully over the brick fence, slipping into the backyard.  The faint odor of the spray used on the dogs lingered in the humid air, and it wasn't long before he found the gate the intruders had used to let the dogs out.

The sliding glass doors, the only ones not protected by bars, had been pried off their tracks.

Nick heard Cody on the other side of the fence and moved over to join him with a whispered, "It's me.  In here."

The pair studied the doors once more before they left the house, rejoining Murray and the cadets at the truck.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

"They're in my house?"

"Looks that way," Cody said.

"Great," Dana said.  "That's the car," she added, pointing down a wash to another house.  A car sat under a carport over hang.

"You're sure?" Nick asked.  "I can't make out the plates from here."

"That's the Palmer house.  They're in Colorado right now, and they didn't leave a car in the space.  I'm supposed to be looking after the place until they get back."

"Do you have any other close neighbors?" Cody asked.

"No, the Palmers are the closest.  The Martins live on the other side of that wash, but that's a good football field away.  What're we going to do?"

"Where are the cops?" Cody asked, looking around.

"Good question," Nick said.  "We don't have time to look for them, either."

The two detectives considered the situation.  "I don't know about you," Cody said.  "But I really don't think we're up to tackling two trained assassins."

Nick shook his head.  "But I don't want to take the chance that they slip away either."

"Use us," Rico said. 

"No," Cody said emphatically.

"If we all go it'll be safer," Miller argued.

"I don't know how much help I'm going to be," Nick said airily. 

His partner moved closer, taking a closer look at the pilot.  "You look terrible."

"Thanks," Ryder replied.  "Cody, I think they're right.  We can't take the chance that these guys get away.  We all go.  You still have those spare weapons in the Jimmy?"

The blond wasn't happy, but he moved over to the truck and fished under the seat for a small box.  Inside were two .38's and a 9mm.  He handed a revolver to Miller and Rico, and the automatic to Dana.

Miller and Dana immediately traded weapons.

"You ready?" Cody asked.

"No, but that's never stopped us before," Nick said with a thin smile.  "Let's go."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The group moved quietly toward the house.  As they drew near, Cody took Murray and veered off to enter the backyard through the far gate.  The cadets stayed with Nick, all of them more nervous than they wanted to admit.

Entering the backyard, the four froze momentarily as a flashlight beam passed over the curtains, blowing inward with the absence of the sliding glass doors.

"We wait until they come out," Nick said softly.  The three cadets nodded.  "I'll give you a position in a sec…"

Cody and Murray entered the yard, freezing at Nick's hand signal.  When the intruders moved, the detectives assigned positions around the open space.

Nick watched the others prepare.  Cody was cool as usual, used to the danger.  Murray was more anxious, memories of Nathan Warwick still clouding his association with a loaded weapon.  Rico and Miller were nervous, but steadfast in their resolve to see this through.  Experience would give them the confidence needed to be great soldiers.  Taryn mimicked the boys, but with more aggression.  This was her house, after all.  Nick's respect for the cadets was cemented.

"Freeze!" Cody yelled, snapping Nick's attention back to the matter at hand.

The two men paused momentarily just outside the doors, then dove in opposite directions, one disappearing back into the house, the other into the foliage.

Cody and Rico were already moving into the house before Nick could call back the cadet.

Taryn, Miller, and Murray closed on the man outside, taking away his avenues of escape.

"Give it up!" Nick yelled.  "Now!  Or we'll blow your ass away!"

The man stood slowly, raising his hands away from his body as he did.  "All right, all right," he said.  "I give up, man."

Nick could tell from the tone of the man's voice that he was certain he wouldn'tbe spending any time in jail.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

In the house, Cody and Rico split up, each moving behind the cover of furniture as they tracked the shadow moving in front of them.

"Hold it!" Cody barked out, slowing the man, but not stopping him.

Firing a shot over the man's head, the blond smiled when he stopped and quickly raised his hands.  "Okay, okay!"

"Drop the gun," the detective said, and was rewarded by a dull thud on the carpet.  "Now, walk over here."

The shadow grew more perceptible as the man neared the pair.

"Watch out!" Rico called, dropping behind the couch as Cody dived behind a overstuffed chair.  A shot rang out, echoing in the still house.  Rico and Cody both came up at the same time, the blond firing back at the man, catching him in the shoulder.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

The police led the two men away while Rico, Miller, and Taryn collapsed on the couch.  Nick grinned at them from an over-stuffed chair.

"More excitement than you expected, huh?"

"You said it," Rico agreed.  "Man, is that anything like a war?"

The pilot nodded somberly.  "Yeah, a little."

"Man," Miller sighed.  "Computer programming is looking better and better."

"You guys going to be all right?" Cody asked.

"We'll be okay," Dana assured him.  "But we'll never be the same, that's for sure."

"No kidding," Rico and Miller muttered in unison.

"It was a bad situation," Nick told them.  "But like I said, I'm proud of the way you guys handled yourselves.  I'd be happy to serve with any of you."

The cadets blushed.

"What now?" Murray asked.

"Now we have ourselves a vacation!" Nick declared.

"That sounds like a good idea, but don't you think you could talk the Army into sending you away from this damn desert?"

"Hey, my brother has a cabin up in the White Mountains," Miller said.  "Great fishing, hiking, cool–"

"Boss!"

"I'll see what I can do," Nick agreed.  "I think we could all use a vacation from this summer vacation!"

"Amen," the cadets chorused.

Cody and Murray laughed.

 

The End


End file.
